Phantom of the School/The Disentranced Yagrush
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Yagrush EXP: 280 Zenny: 4,390 Item Drop: Energy Dwarf, Power Dwarf, Magic Dwarf, Guardian Dwarf, Spirit Dwarf, Speed Dwarf, Agility Dwarf, Luck Dwarf Bonus: Rare Medal: 10 Transcript Before Stage Clear Today marks the commander's first day of school life. It all begins with Ragnarok Girls Academy. Commander: I'm totally lost. Commander: I don't know what happened. I mean, I was sure I was heading in the right direction. Commander: At least I made my way out of the forest. Now, Ragnarok Girls Academy should be… ???: *Sigh* Commander: Who's sighing? I wonder if it's that girl again. Commander: Are you all right? You look kind of down. Girl: No, I'm not feeling down. Just leave me alone. Commander: I hate to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong, but… Girl: But what? Commander: I can't abandon someone who looks like they're in need. Commander: I might not be able to help, really… Commander: But maybe if I just listen, it would do some good. Girl: Shut up, shut up, shut up! A dark mist started pouring from her body, forming a creepy shape. It was another Eldritch! …Only this time, the girl's face remained. The commander couldn't help thinking how similar it looked to those maidens who had come to his rescue the other day. Shadow Girl: You don't know anything about me! After Stage Clear Following that last maiden's advice from the other day, the commander made sure to confirm the exorcism was complete before moving on. Commander: Phew… I'm glad I'm back. Girl: Ungh… Commander: Are you all right? Girl: Ah… That felt good. Girl: …Wait a sec. Who the heck are you?! Commander: You don't remember? Girl: Oh, I know! You're my commander! Girl: I can tell even though I've only just met you! Pretty impressive, huh? Girl: I can do anything I put my mind to! Girl: …Just kidding! The truth is, our school's director told me all about you. The commander was still concerned about why she didn't remember their previous meeting, but… Commander: Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Commander: You really seemed to be feeling down earlier. Girl: Feeling down? Who, me? Girl: I don't remember anything like that, but if it looked that way then-- Girl: …Er, never mind. It doesn't concern you anyway. Commander: That may be true, yes. Commander: But the way I see it… Commander: …sometimes that lack of direct involvement in the matter makes talking about it even easier. Girl: I bet people call you a busybody, don't they? Girl: …Still, thanks. You've brightened my day a bit. Maybe. Possibly. Girl: Would you mind hearing me out? Girl: I've always had this certain someone with me no matter what I do or where I go. Girl: She's my favorite person in the whole wide world. Girl: But… Girl: No, Sis, wait! Where're you going?! Big Sister: … The older girl shot her sibling a bone-chilling look before quickly averting her eyes again. Then, without a word, she left. Girl: Sis, wait! Don't leave me all alone! Girl: *Sigh* Looks like she hates me now. Commander: …Sorry. Commander: I guess by pestering you to talk, all I really did was stir up bad memories. Commander: I apologize. Girl: Enough already. You're just too darn sweet! Commander: Huh?! What's with the sudden hug?! Girl: Because you just made my day, that's why! Girl: Thanks for the moral support! Girl: I feel so much better now that I talked to you! Commander: You're too kind. Girl: No, I really mean it from the bottom of my heart, Commander! Commander: Wait, did you just call me your commander? Girl: Well, you ARE my commander. I'm just calling it like it is. She blushed right up to her ears as she said this. Girl: Oh, but I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Yagrush. You can call me Yag for short. Before the commander could answer, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Yagrush: I'm late! See you later, Commander! Commander: Yagrush, wait! Where's Ragnarok Girls Academy?! Yagrush: That's an easy one! Just follow me. I go there, too! Commander: Thanks. Sorry to be a pain. Yagrush: No, Commander! You're supposed to say thank you when someone does something nice for you. Commander: …Oh, right. Thanks, Yagrush. Yagrush: Hee hee. You're welcome! Lesson 02